To accurately groove or thread small diameter cylindrical parts such as bars, tubes or pipes on either the inside or outside, it is often desirable to utilize an elongated tool. Such tools typically have a radially projecting cutting edge corresponding to the desired size of the groove or thread. Generally the part being grooved or threaded is rotated and, even axially moved for threading applications, while the cutting edge removes material. However, such tools may be rotated along the longitudinal axis for some cutting applications.
For some applications it is desirable to use a tool with a small diameter, so the tool can easily fit into the interior of a small diameter cylindrical opening. Due to the demands of industry for increased accuracy, it is desirable that the tool retain its rigidity and dimensional accuracy even when threading openings that extend deeply into the material being grooved or threaded. Due to the demands of industry for increased efficiency, it is desirable that the tool retain its sharpness and be capable of multiple operations for various sizes of grooves and threads. The present practice of reshaping and reshaping tools is time consuming and hence uneconomical.
The present invention concerns the production of an optimized grooving or threading tool constructed of materials which contribute to prolong tool life and are structurally combined in such a manner so as to permit grooving or threading with enhanced dimensional accuracy.